


A Little Is Enough

by sidewinder



Series: Love's Sweet Revenge [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Autolycus teaches Joxer the true meaning of the saying "payback's a bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

"I think...we can stop...running...now!" Autolycus managed to gasp between heaving breaths as he staggered to a halt.

The words didn't quite travel from Joxer's ears to his brain fast enough to keep him from running right into the suddenly halted King of Thieves, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a most ungraceful tangle of limbs.

"Joxer!!" Autolycus bellowed, barely containing his anger. It was bad enough Joxer had fouled up another one of his "fool"-proof burglary plans. The last thing he needed right now was a mouthful of dirt and mud all over his favorite outfit, thanks to this same fool.

They'd been running for their lives after being chased out of town by the entire security force of the Museum of Natural History in Megara. So much for the prize, uncut gemstones in the special exhibit Auto had been drooling over, knowing the pretty price the stones would fetch on the black-market. The two men were lucky they'd made it out of Megara with their _own_ jewels uncut.

Picking himself up off the ground and brushing the dirt off his pants, Auto heard Joxer's weak, "I'm sorry. Are they gone?"

Autolycus, still catching his breath, glanced behind them and listened carefully. They were deep into the woods now, probably at least a good two or three miles out of town. Joxer had slipped on one of the trip wires in the exhibit and triggered the security alarms, forcing them to run for it without even a single gem in tow. At least it seemed as if they had managed to lose their pursuers. Either that or the guards had given up on the chase since they hadn't actually stolen anything. "Yeah. I don't hear nothin'. I think we're safe now."

"I screwed up again," Joxer sighed, looking up meekly at his friend. "I'm sorry, Auto, really."

Autolycus forced himself to push down his anger over the botched robbery when he saw his companion's miserable expression. Joxer didn't need anyone putting him down further at the moment; he seemed to be doing a good enough job of it himself.

It wasn't that Joxer didn't _try._ Hades, if anything he tried _too hard._ Auto'd been attempting to teach him the tricks of the trade, ever since Joxer had decided he didn't want to be a warrior anymore and wanted to try to become a thief. Autolycus knew one didn't become a pro at this business overnight, but his patience was starting to wear thin. Nearly two months had passed since they'd "teamed up" (in more ways than one) and Auto was beginning to long for the days when he'd worked solo. Not that he wanted Joxer gone from his life--far from it. He just didn't exactly think a satisfying sexual partnership naturally translated into a satisfactory working one as well.

 _Ah, damn it,_ Auto cursed to himself. _Figures I had to fall in love with the biggest klutz this side of Olympus. He drives me **completely** insane, nearly gets me arrested, lynched, or beheaded every other day, and then gives me those sad puppy eyes. And I can't say **nothin'** when he gives me those eyes._

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he spoke in a conciliatory manner, "It's all right, Joxer. I'm not mad."

"Yes you are," Joxer insisted, getting back up on his feet. "And I don't blame you. I screwed everything up. Just like I screwed up the last time, and the time before that, too. Like I've screwed up practically _every_ time. You know, I should just face facts that I can't do this. I can't be a thief. I'm no good at it. I'm no good at anything."

"Now hold on there..." Auto halted him mid-tirade, grabbing Joxer by the shoulders. "Quit that put-down shit; it don't fly with me and you know it." He let one hand slide down from Joxer's shoulder, down along his back. _Maybe a little afternoon respite is just what we could both use right now,_ Auto mused. Trying to cheer the other man up, he said, "I know at least one thing you're good at... _damn_ good, in fact..."

Joxer was still having none of it. "So I'm a good fuck. That's just _great._ Maybe I should go get a job at Meg's hiring out my services since that seems to be the only thing I'm good for."

"And expect me to share you with every horny bastard who would want a piece of your ass? Not a chance." Auto pulled Joxer against him for a kiss, irritation having faded now into the much more pleasant state of desire. Joxer had that effect on him far too easily, though he supposed it was a good thing as it kept him from having to kill the clumsy younger man the way he otherwise might have needed to.

Joxer tried to pull away, acting as if he didn't want any part of it, but Auto knew better. Far better. Joxer never could resist him for very long, even when he was pissed off as all Tartarus like he was now.

Auto finally released his partner's lips, and with his hands lifted Joxer's head slightly so their eyes met, and Joxer could not look away. "Joxer, listen to me, and listen good. Maybe you're not gonna be a great warrior. And maybe you're not gonna be a good thief. Don't take it like that means you're not a good person! Or that you've let me down somehow 'cause you can't do what I do. Just because we're, you know, together doesn't mean you have to be like me to make me happy. Why don't you try to find what you're really best at, what you _really_ want to do with your life, instead of trying to do just what you think everyone expects of you?"

Auto was rather pleased with himself for that speech. He usually wasn't much for moralizing and being "deep" but he'd thought that had sounded pretty good. And not too mushy. He didn't do mushy, at least not when he didn't have the gods mucking about with his brain. And since setting things straight with Cupid and Aphrodite, he was pretty certain they weren't screwing around with him anymore.

"I guess so..." Joxer sighed, still looking a little down. "But I thought maybe this _was_ what I wanted to do."

"Well, if you still want to give it a try..." Auto tried to sound enthusiastic, even though he really dreaded the prospect of trying to pull off another theft with Joxer "assisting" him.

Joxer shook his head. "No, I'm gonna ruin your reputation before the summer is out at this rate."

Auto was thrilled and breathed a little sigh of relief inside. "Well then, quit lookin' so glum and gimme a kiss. We'll worry about how you're gonna to earn your keep around here later."

Joxer's frown quickly faded away at that suggestion. He reached out for Auto and this time returned his kiss with equal passion and need. Auto stepped back, pulling Joxer with him, until he could lean against an ancient tree standing tall behind him. Joxer's hands trailed down Auto's chest, working their way inside the low-cut vest he wore. Auto let Joxer work his magic with those hands, loving the way they felt against his skin.

"I'd be your personal slave if that's what you wanted," Joxer promised him when he finally took a breather from the long kiss. His eyes now sparkled with mischief, the look on his face enough to raise Auto's body temperature a few degrees--as if wasn't feeling hot enough already, especially with the fire burning in his groin, waiting for Joxer to tend to.

"Don't give me any ideas," Auto growled.

"You think we're really safe out here?" Joxer asked, suddenly just a tiny flicker of hesitation showing itself.

"Are we safe _anywhere?"_ As far as Autolycus could tell, they were in a pretty isolated area, having stayed well clear or the main travel roads while hot-footing it out of town. Sure there was always some risk of discovery, out in the open like this...but that was half the fun, now, wasn't it?

Well, maybe not half.

Definitely ten percent and change, though.

"Okay, you've got a point there," Joxer agreed, and then giggled as his hand slid from Auto's stomach down a little lower. "And a point here, too."

"Wise guy," Auto complained, but he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Joxer's hand stayed there, rubbing his already stiff cock. Even through the fabric of his pants the touch felt damn good.

"Do you like it when I touch you there?" Joxer asked innocently.

Auto glared into those far-from innocent eyes meeting his and answered simply, "Duh!"

"I love touching you." Joxer leaned in to nibble playfully on Auto's neck while his hand continued teasing the other man's erection. Auto just leaned back against the tree, giving himself over to the pleasure of letting Joxer have his way with him. "But you know what I love even more?" Joxer paused to ask, his hot breath on his lover's neck enough to make Auto shiver. "I _love_ kissing you. And licking you. And best of all, I love sucking you off until you cry out my name and come all over me."

 _Oh sweet fucking Zeus, he knows how to get to me. How can he be so good at this when he can't do anything else worth shit? The man has no shame--and no mercy, either._ And never did Auto know quite what to expect from him--if Joxer was going to play sweet or nasty, submissive or dominant; he seemed to revel in trying on a different sexual persona whenever the mood struck him. It certainly kept Auto on his toes.

And sometimes on his knees, his back, and in all kinds of other positions.

Joxer quickly commenced ridding Auto of his clothing--first sliding off the elegant vest, then unfastening the thief's belt and getting to work on his pants. He paused only now and again to make sure Auto stayed fully aroused and focused on his ministrations with gentle and not so gentle nibbles, pecks, and squeezes.

"You are beautiful...so beautiful," Joxer told him once he was finished, and he kneeled down before Auto, running his hands up and down the man's sides lovingly. "And _this..."_ Joxer extended the tip of his tongue and ran it slowly up the length of Auto's stiff cock. "Mmm, _this_ is simply a work of art," he sighed, then traced down the same path again just as slowly as before.

Auto could barely control himself. That slick, devilish tongue teasing his cock, those eyes gazing up at him with that "fuck-me, please" look, was about all he could stand. "You...you wicked...little...oooooh, oh, GODS!"

Auto forgot just what he was going to say when Joxer suddenly swallowed him down with no further pretense, plunging Auto's cock deep down his throat. Auto would have fallen over for certain were it not for the tree behind him, holding his weight when his knees no longer seemed up to the task. But Joxer wouldn't let him fall, clutching his sides tightly to keep Auto in place and in his mouth. Auto held onto the tree for dear life, the rough bark digging into his back and that slight irritation the only thing keeping him remotely in his senses.

But it was hopeless in the end to do anything but give into the wonderful feeling. Sensations of ecstasy radiated from his groin down to his feet and up to the top of his skull. Sometimes Joxer could tease him and make him take forever to come. Right now, Joxer seemed determined to make Auto come _now,_ and his body was not about to argue with that demand.

Joxer released him only briefly, commanding between gasping breaths as one hand continued to pump Auto's cock, "Say my name when you come. I want to hear it."

"Joxer..." Auto moaned as that mouth returned to his cock. "Joxer...Joxer, don't stop, Joxer Joxer Joxer Joxer..." He just kept chanting it over and over, louder and louder, like a war cry as his body began to convulse with the full fury of his orgasm. Joxer pulled back just in time to let most of Auto's come splatter across lips and chin, some of it running down his long neck as he tilted his head upwards to catch the last of the spray. It was such an delicious and lovely vision that Auto would have come a second time if he'd been physically able.

Joxer dropped down onto the grassy ground and stretched out like a large cat, licking his lover's cream off his lips and looking way too damn satisfied with himself. It was certainly no fair the man was still completely dressed, while Auto was standing there naked and completely spent already. _Absolutely unfair,_ Auto decided. _And I'd better do something about that quick.._ The thief got down on his hands and knees and crawled on top of Joxer, preparing to give new meaning to the phrase "Payback's a bitch".

"You missed a spot," Auto observed, licking Joxer's chin. "And another one over here..." He lapped more of his own cum off Joxer's neck, letting his tongue trail up in one long stroke under his chin along to the underside of one ear. Joxer groaned and clutched at his back, but Auto sat up and grabbed Joxer's hands, shaking his head. "Uh uh uh, you had your turn with these. Now it's _my_ turn."

"Auto..." Joxer sighed as the thief took one slim finger into his mouth and tickled it with his tongue, then sucked on it and nipped the sensitive tip in his teeth. And while he had Joxer distracted, he used one hand to untie the long scarf the other man used for a belt, slid it off from around his waist...and then used it to tie Joxer's wrists firmly together.

Joxer opened his eyes, which had been blissfully closed until he felt the sharp tug around his wrists. "Oh, we're playing _that_ game, are we?"

"You have _no_ idea what I have in mind for you," Auto promised, looking for something heavy with which to pin down the tied fabric. He spotted a fairly large rock not far away, and jumped up momentarily to lift it and set it down above Joxer's head. He then wrapped a free end of the scarf around it, so that Joxer's arms were held in place above his head. He tugged on it to be sure it would be secure.

"Satisfied?" Joxer smirked.

"Not by a long shot," Auto told him, turning his attentions back to the now partially restrained man and getting to work slowly undoing the laces on his vest. _Oh, I'm going to take my sweet time with this,_ he said to himself, thoughts of gemstones and angry guards now banished until another day. Joxer already looked impatient, but his torture was only beginning.

Each lace was slipped out from the fine leather with delicate care. "Can't rush this, you know. I could ruin this perfectly fine vest that cost me plenty of dinars, as I recall."

"I'll pay for the replacement if I have to. Just get on with it, already!" Joxer grumbled. Auto merely grinned in response. The laces finally all undone, the vest pushed away and up Joxer's bound arms, Auto ran his hands against the pale, smooth flesh now revealed, starting on Joxer's quivering stomach and moving in deliberate circles up towards his chest. He knew this body beneath him so well now that it amazed him--but then again, he couldn't remember a previous relationship that had lasted him longer than a few nights, so having a lover he knew this thoroughly was quite the novelty to him. He used to think such familiarity would only lead to boredom, but he had never figured one crucial element into the mix before: love. He loved this man, and he loved his body, and he could never get enough of it. Or him.

He avoided touching the stiffened, sensitive nipples, instead tracing careful paths around each with his fingers, coming closer, closer...then moving away at the last moment. His touch varied between feather-light and hard enough to leave slow-fading red streaks, changing in response to Joxer's reaction to the different degrees of pressure.

Joxer glared at him, squirming, making little noises of delight mixed with impatience, yet with a look that said he was dammed if he was going to beg for what he wanted. _Just give me a little more time, and you will,_ Auto promised silently, finally letting his fingers brush across the pink little nubs, and he was rewarded with a very satisfying cry of surprise from Joxer.

"I thought you'd like that...how about this?" Autolycus applied a little more pressure, pinching the nipples between his fingers.

"Yow!" Joxer gasped, jerking up and squirming to try to escape.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Auto asked with mock sympathy. "Awww." He leaned down and kissed one small peak of flesh, then the other, then he returned to the first for a thorough laving with his tongue.

Joxer's breathing grew shallower as his soft whimpers grew louder and more insistent. Auto nibbled and kissed his way down the bare chest and stomach, finally reaching the waistband of Joxer's trousers. "Well well well..." He played with the waistband, letting a finger trace down the obvious bulge right below it. "Is this for me? Guess I'd better investigate."

"Please do..." Joxer invited him, looking so adorably desperate as he pulled against his restraints, having no luck freeing himself. It was all just as Auto had planned.

Auto took his time once again, starting at Joxer's feet, removing the heavy boots before going back to the pants. He slid them down slowly, pausing several times to kiss and lick the sweet flesh of Joxer's inner thighs, his calves, even his ticklish knees. But he could only stall so long before focusing on the silky shorts and the treat he knew was waiting inside them.

"Now, let's see..." Autolycus ran a finger under the waistband, just brushing the tip of the Joxer's cock as he did so. Joxer bucked up against the light touch. "A-ha. So that's what you want, is it?"

"Duh!" Joxer exclaimed.

"Okay, I can take a hint." Auto finished stripping his companion down and admired the lovely view. _Talk about concealing a deadly weapon,_ he thought appreciatively, licking his lips. "So _that's_ what your trouble is." Again he teased Joxer with the touch of just one finger, this time up and back down the length of his hard cock, then circling around the tip several times. "Now tell me, what do you think I should do about it?"

 _Oh, if looks could kill..._ "Suck me, please..." Joxer groaned.

"What? I don't think I heard that right."

"Suck me. Fuck me. Just get me off, please!"

"Ask me again. And this time like you mean it." Auto slid his hand up the bare chest as he lay down next to Joxer, nibbling on his ear.

"Please, Auto, _please..._ I can't stand it. I need to come _now."_

"Again."

 _"Please,_ Auto, pleeeeease...!"

"Oh, all right," Auto sighed, letting his hand slide back down to the other man's cock. Joxer's moan of relief and submission was just what he'd been wanting to hear. He pumped the shaft slowly with his hand as he crept his way back down his body, until his mouth was just about an inch from making contact. He blew on the tip as he held the base of the cock in his hand, enjoying the sight of Joxer writhing in pure agony. Gods but the man was hot when he was desperate for it. Joxer thrust upwards, trying to reach the mouth that was torturing him with promised release. Auto let him suffer a while longer, never letting him quite reach his lips. Then he finally decided to show a little mercy, and lowered his mouth down just as Joxer thrust up towards him one more time.

Joxer, caught by surprise, cried out a very loud, "Oh, FUCK, yessss..." as Auto finally started sucking him off. "Gods, that's so good, Auto...love you...love you...ooooooh!" After so much teasing the direct stimulation had him soaring over the edge before Auto had barely begun to settle into a good rhythm. He swallowed deep just in time to feel the rush of hot come sliding down his throat. He drank it down gladly to the last spurt, only releasing Joxer when he finally felt him starting to soften between his lips.

Auto slid back up against his lover's body, doubly satisfied now. The two of them enjoyed a little friendly one-upmanship when it came to seeing who could make the other come harder. It certainly kept things interesting. "Tell me who's the King, baby," Auto teasingly asked.

"No...contest..." Joxer sighed, sliding into Auto's arms, still shivering. "You win...you bastard..."

"Mmm hmm..."

"...for now," Joxer amended. Auto almost shuddered at the thought of how Joxer might get his revenge.

Almost.

* * *

They picked up and got moving again eventually, trying to cover a little more distance before making camp at nightfall. Autolycus felt relieved that Joxer was finally off this kick about trying to be a thief like him, and that meant he could go back to scheming up some truly wicked and complicated burglaries again without worrying about Joxer-proofing them. And Joxer seemed happily obsessed with the idea of finding a new career path--at least doing it for once thinking of only what he himself might want to do, not what anyone else might want him to do.

Still, sometimes Joxer's enthusiasm could be a real pain in the ass. Like when Autolycus was trying to get to sleep.

"Auto?"

"Mmmph?" Auto raised his head lightly off its resting place on Joxer's chest. He was dog-tired, quite delightfully satisfied after an extended evening of play that had picked up where they'd left off that afternoon, and had just started to drift off when Joxer had called his name.

"I've been thinking some more..."

"That's always a good start." The wisecrack earned him a playful slap on the ass.

"I'm serious! I was thinking some more about, you know, what I might want to do. Instead of being a thief."

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, I used to like music a lot. My mother had me take lessons when I was a kid--until my dad found out about it. Then he wouldn't let me play anymore. He even took away and burned my lyre, 'cause he said music was for wimps, not warriors."

"That's nice." Auto yawned.

"Nice?! Auto, are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Joxer, go on." Well, he _was_ sort of listening. He liked listening to Joxer's voice; it never ceased to help him fall asleep. Except when Joxer started talking dirty, and then sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"Well, I really did like to play. And I still can, a little. Maybe I'll become a musician after all. It's not like I really care what my dad says about me anymore. And my mom...I bet she'd like that. Yeah. I haven't seen her in a long time, though. Maybe I ought to visit her and see how's she's doing, especially with dad in jail, and Jett, too. Have I told you much about her?"

Joxer finally paused when he realized Auto had drifted fast asleep--fast asleep and he was starting to snore. He smiled and hugged his dozing companion closer against him, one hand gently stroking the dark brown hair on the head that was using his chest as a pillow.

"How'd I ever get so lucky to find you, Auto?" he said softly, not caring that Auto couldn't hear him, not really wanting to wake him. "You're nothing like what I ever thought I'd want, yet you're everything I could ever hope for...even if you _do_ snore, and worse than Aphrodite! You drool in your sleep sometimes, too." Joxer sighed. "Well, no one's perfect, right? I mean, who am _I_ to complain?

"I'm just so afraid sometimes that I'm going to do something to screw this up, like I always screw everything else up. I love you so much it _hurts,_ and for the life of me I can't understand what you see in _me._ You could have nearly anyone else in the entire world with just a smile."

Joxer sighed and tried to relax and get to sleep himself. He wished he could say all these things to Auto when he was awake, but somehow the words usually ended up stuck in his throat, or they came out all wrong, and Auto got that pained look on his face and told him to quit "gettin' all mushy on him."

Maybe the next time he ran across Gabrielle, he'd ask her to write up something for him. He grinned a little at that thought, imagining her reaction to finding out about him and Autolycus. He hadn't seen her or Xena since before all of this began. He missed them a little, and the crazy adventures they usually ended up having together. But he didn't want to be in their way anymore, especially now that he knew how close they really were. And now that he had someone of his own to stay close to.

"Oh well. Good night, Auto. ...Love you," he said, closing his eyes and letting the dreamworld of Morpheus claim him for the night.

A few minutes later, Autolycus lifted his head to watch his sleeping friend, then settled back down against Joxer, a smile on his face as he drifted asleep.


End file.
